Cataclysm
by R3ICH3NBACH
Summary: Two young Winchester boys roll into town and make sure to cause havoc at their new high school in Lawrence, Kansas. Dean wants nothing to do with studying and takes up bothering one of the Novak boys in order to entertain himself, and Sam gets a few tips from the school's biggest clown.


_Wow, I know that a high school AU is so cliche, but I had this whole grand idea and actually started writing it out. So here I am, with another story that I will hopefully not lose my muse for it in a month or two. _

_I'll be using a wide range of characters in this including a few angels, demons and humans and such. And some of the pairings in this are gonna be pretty weird, but please bare with me (:_

_Ah well, we'll see how this thing goes! I didn't get this beta read, please don't salt and burn me~_

* * *

The clock could have slowed down in those last six minutes of class, each student sat in complete silence with their anticipation nearly spilling over the brim. Today's Physics class had been a painful one, Mr Singer had issued a test much to the already-exhausted students complaints. It was normal for children to despise tests, but when a test issued only once or twice a grading period, the students should have been grateful.

Castiel sat quietly at his desk, doing a once-over of the difficult test before him. He was one of those kids that was a perfectionist when it came to grades. If he got less than a high B his whole world would be over and he would label himself as a failure who would never get anywhere in life. His main goal was not to be the best, he just needed high grades or there would be no college in his future. Better yet, he'd probably have no future at all. His father was extremely strict when it came to how he and his brother were raised, which made no sense seeing as the way his brother had turned out.

The door to the classroom swung open and in walked a smarmy-looking kid with short curly blonde hair. He had the smuggest little grin plastered on his face as he approached his desk. The kid took a seat and earned a rueful glare from Mr Singer. It had become a regular occurrence for him to completely blow off class and take leisurely strolls through the school hallways, or something more satisfying.

"Where have you been, boy? If you continue to skip class you're liable to fail and not graduate." And if this kid didn't graduate, that would mean another year of dealing with this hell spawn of a kid.

The boy gave a shrug, his nonchalant personality was the bane of most teacher's existence. "Would you like to hear me lie? I would tell you the truth, believe me I would. But there are ladies present." He was smart, boy was this kid smart. He knew just how far he could go with annoying certain teachers, and which of those teachers he could manipulate.

Mr Singer took the hint and immediately knew what the kid was playing at. "Balthazar, why don't you see me after class. We're gonna have a little chat about your exploits."

Balthazar's smirk grew when the students in front of him began to snicker. The girls were nearly repulsed by his inappropriate doings, the guys however, were amazed. Balthazar had a certain talent for seducing girls, and it wasn't just a skill like some of the other guys possessed it was a raw _talent_. He was the king of getting women into bed and no one was really sure how. He was attractive, and his tongue worked miracles(verbally and physically, take this line as you please).

Castiel didn't dare look back at Balthazar, knowing that some of the kids were even laughing at the brown haired boy himself. Being the brother of the school's man-whore was a little rough. Stereotypes were thrown his way, plus he was constantly being bullied and teased for his own reputation. It was just sort of assumed that since Cas was related to Balthazar that he was able to get what he wanted with the flick of his wrist, but it was really the exact opposite. He had a hunch that either himself or Balthazar were adopted as a young child, and he assumed that it was the latter. There was absolutely no way that he could be related to that asshat.

The bell rang out through the near-silent classroom and it was empty within a minute. The two who remained just so happened to be the Novak brothers, Castiel sat in the front with miscellaneous papers strewn about his desk and Balthazar slowly sauntered toward the front of the desk.

"Balthazar, you cannot continue to skip class to do things that are strictly prohibited on school grounds. You are violating about a billion different rules all at once!" Mr Singer said in a lackluster tone. It had been a rough day and he'd only have to come back tomorrow for another grueling eight hour day.

"Really? Because Crowley and Ellen have never done such things in the back of Ellen's office."

Mr Singer tightened his jaw, Crowley was an asshole too, figures someone like Ellen would fall under his spell. "Mr Sheppard and Ms Harvelle," he corrected with an inaudible growl.

"Same difference, Bobby."

This boy was getting on his nerves big time and he knew it. Balthazar knew of the little superpowers that he contained and did ever so enjoy pushing buttons. Mr Singer, however wanted to wipe the little grin off of Balthazar's face with a strong left hook which was only used in dire situations throughout his years.

"Why can't you be more like your brother? Look at 'im! Sitting there quietly, probably ashamed of you."

Balthazar gave a blue-eyed glance to the younger boy. He was being a good little guy, like the brown haired 'angel' he was.

"Cassie has nothing to be ashamed of, he just has high expectations to live up to." Balthazar said stopping by his brother's desk. He tapped the paper the boy had been working on with two fingers and sighed. It had always amazed him that Castiel refused to take advantage of his adorable looks, which was probably due to the fact that his personality sucked and because Balthazar even found his brother to be a hair bit pretentious.

"Balthazar, this is serious. If someone finds you-"

"Shagging a chick?"

Mr Singer gave a huff, damn this kid for being so blunt.

"Yes, if someone finds you 'shagging' a girl in the bathroom-"

"It was the supply closet this time."

Mr Singer was getting angry and more irritated than he was before and he was fed up with Balthazar's smart remarks. "Boy, I don't care about the little details. You're going to get in trouble, not be able to graduate and then I'll have to deal with you another year."

Balthazar grimaced and finally shut his mouth. He was glaring daggers at the teacher, and Bobby happened to be glaring right back. Poor Castiel was stuck there, unless he wanted to walk home alone again.

* * *

Sam groaned quietly as he shifted positions. "This car is so uncomfortable Dean!" He whined stretching out across the black Impala's backseat.

"Would you man up, Sammy? We've only got an hour left in the car." Came Dean's rumbling reply. They were both a little irritable after being in the car for some ten or eleven hours.

The pair of Winchesters were used to constantly moving about the country on their own, but this time their father had sworn that the town they were arriving in would soon become their permanent home. That made Sam happy, as he'd wanted to be normal and build relationships up with classmates like any regular student, but for Dean hearing that this place was where they were slated to stay made him want to put a bullet in his brain.

It wasn't that Dean wasn't fond of fitting in, he just enjoyed being the mysterious boy who was constantly traveling in his sleek Chevrolet Impala. New town meant new school, and new school meant that it was time to build up a whole new reputation.

Sam slumped back in the seat, he missed the days when he was small enough to stretch out across the upholstery with no problem. Now he laid against the seats with his legs hugged up close to his chest.

"Maybe you'll find a nice girl at this school and finally get laid." Dean said glancing up into the rear view mirror to look at his younger brother. He had a smug grin on his face knowing that Sam was still a virgin. Dean didn't want to say that he slept with every woman who would throw herself at him, but he did at least cop a feel or have a heated make out session with the ladies.

Sam merely scoffed and covered his face with his jacket, hoping Dean would drop the subject and that he could get a little nap in before they arrived at their destination.

* * *

"Oh come on, darling. Don't tell me you have cold feet after all of this time." Chirped the man sitting in the leather chair before Ms. Harvelle's desk. He'd become a regular in the principal's office and he acted like a naughty student. Though he may be a bit on the naughty side, he was quite far from being a student.

"Crowley, get the hell out of my office before I write you up." Ellen said nonchalantly. She so desperately wanted to use an angry tone with the man and push him away, but every time he left, she kept crawling back for more. Crowley had her wrapped around his finger because she so desperately needed someone to be there for her. After the death of her husband, she hit a downward spiral and Crowley just so happened to pick her back up. He had turned into both the heroine that she injected into her veins as well as the dealer himself. Their relationship was toxic but she welcomed him back every time he left.

"You don't really want me to leave, who else will keep you warm at night?" Crowley sat with his back against one arm of the chair and his legs draped over the other. He looked anything but elegant as he stared at her.

Ellen glared at him and turned to her computer. While she was scrolling through her bursting inbox, Crowley had risen to his feet and smoothed out the creases on his suit in Johnny Cash's pallet. He was behind her in a mere second or two and he rested both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Crowley Sheppard, if my daughter walks into my office with you in it, I'll skin you alive."

"Your daughter is doing fantastic in my class, but she has a few missing assignments." He said sighing quietly and heading back around to the other side of the desk. Once he was standing in front of her again, the door swung open and in walked the girl they'd been talking about.

"Hello Jo, good day today?" Ellen asked as she regained her composure. Her outward appearance may have suggested that she was calm and collected, but she sent a glare filled with malice Crowley's way.

Jo looked back and forth between Crowley and her mother before setting her bookbag down on the floor.

"Hey mom," she said glancing to Crowley and dipping her head slightly. "Mr Sheppard." Her eyes found her mother once again and she gave a little sigh. "Today was fine, although Charlie and I did get into a bit of trouble for skipping class to sit in the courtyard and enjoy the weather." Jo wasn't a bad student, quite good actually, but she did alway seem to find trouble when she was hanging out with Charlie.

"Jo, you know skipping class can turn into a vicious habit." Crowley chirped with a little grin on his face. He'd been no angel back in his glory days, and truth be told, he thought Jo should be allowed to do what she wanted regarding school.

"Mr Sheppard, please exit my office. We'll finish our conversation tomorrow." Ellen said. She was clearly annoyed by now, but Crowley persisted.

"Oh, come on sweetie! I'm doing no harm by being here."

Ellen was glaring holes into Crowley's back when he finally took the hint and nodded a bit before walking out the door and closing it behind him. G_ood God_, being the principle of a high school had its rough patches.

* * *

_So, hooray for cliches! I have big plans for this, but no muse to write, figures~_


End file.
